Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a non-volatile memory device, and more particularly to a read method and a non-volatile memory device that records read voltages, wherein the probability that the non-volatile memory device utilizes the read voltages to successfully decode codewords is high.
Description of the Related Art
Memories mainly include volatile memories and non-volatile memories. The access speed of each volatile memory is fast. After the volatile memory is powered off, data stored in the volatile memory are lost. Conversely, after the non-volatile memory is powered off, the data stored in the non-volatile memory are maintained. However, the data stored in the non-volatile memory may be lost after having been stored in non-volatile memory for too long, or the data can be interfered with by a read disturb or a program disturb. Therefore, if a fixed read voltage is utilized to read data, the non-volatile memory may not be able to read data successfully.